winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Kroq-Gar
' Kroq-Gar' is [http://et.total-war-warhammer-2.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Defenders Last Defenders] Legendary Lord in Total War: Warhammer II. He leads the Lizardmen faction of the Last Defenders in the Eye of the Vortex campaign, starting in the Southlands. He can unlock Grymloq, his unique Carnosaur mount in the campaign, alongside a Cold-One and a Horned-One. He is a melee focused Lord, adding some ranged damage once he unlocks The Hand of the Gods, one of his unique Questitems. His army focuses largely on Saurus Units and warbeasts, with Kroq-Gar providing helpful buffs to those Units. Sisukord http://et.total-war-warhammer-2.wikia.com/wiki/Kroq-Gar# peida#Description #Campaign Effects ##Abilities #Mounts Description Edit Kroq-Gar is an ancient spawning, destined to greatness at birth. He was born in the now ruined Templecity of Xhotl. He possesses a natural ability to tame the wild beasts of Lustria and bind them to his will. After his birth, he claimed Grymloq, the biggest and wildest Carnosaur of a recent brood as his mount. A few centuries after Kroq-Gars birth the great Cataclysm of Chaos brought force the hordes of Demons and started the first great war against Chaos. After the treachery of Chaos had killed the Slann of Xhotl and led the Demonhost run rampage within the City, it fell upon Kroq-Gar to mount the defense. After he realized that the city was lost he and his band of Warriors fought their way out of the lost city into the jungles of Lustria. For decades they´ve roamed the jungles, slaying any intruder - chaotic or not - who dared breach the borders of their realm. He and his Last Defenders fought for centuries on, before the Slann Mazdamundi enlisted him as the General of the Lizardmen forces, charging him to purge the world of those races that are not part of the Great Plan. Ever since, Kroq-Gar has been on the hunt, eradicating every foe of the Lizardmen who dared oppose him. It was Mazdamundi who granted him the Hand of the Gods, an arcane Item that can be used to send forth lightning bolts at the enemies - and allowing Mazdamundi to communicate with Kroq-Gar. Campaign Effects Edit Main article: Last Defenders#Lord Choices Abilities Edit *'Cold-Blooded' While Lizardmen may be slow to react due to their cold-blooded nature, this also makes them stoic in battle. *'Foe-Seeker' There are those who wish nothing more than to be at the heart of battle, seeking foes to vanquish. *'Stand Your Ground!' On the battlefield, the craven's path is an easy one, but for those champions that choose to stand? Fortune will surely favour them and their troops. *'Armoured & Shielded' Armoured units can block damage from any source apart from Shields have a chance of blocking arrows, bolts, rifle shots and similar small arms fire - but only in a forward facing arc. *'Armour-Piercing' The damage of armour-piercing weapons mostly ignores the armour of the target, making them the ideal choice against heavily-armoured enemies. They are often heavier and attack at a slower rate though, making them less efficient against poorly-armoured targets. *'Predatory Senses' These units are natural hunters that can sense prey hiding nearby. Category:Lizard Category:Beasts Category:Celtonion